


Playing With Fire

by dustandroses



Series: Alvarez Gets Blindsided [6]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, PWP, Power Play, Rare Pairing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvarez takes his life into his hands when he decides to attract Keller's attention the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> Part Six of Alvarez Gets Blindsided

  
The minute he saw Keller in the hallway, he knew he was in trouble. He felt the thrill in his chest, the one that says get the fuck away from this man! The thrill that went straight to his groin, and made his balls ache and his cock thicken in his pants. This thrill could hurt, and he wanted that really badly. He'd been waiting for a while for this one, since before the gym last week. That had been nice, a thrill in it's own right, but nothing like this. This was an irresistible pull. His gut clenched when Keller looked at him, and he walked into the closet without even a second thought.

He was expecting Keller to throw him up against that door and threaten him, so he was prepared for that. But Keller just closed the closet door behind him and stood there, watching him. He walked further into the space, looking around, confused, then turned to Keller, to walk back to the door. Keller shook his head and Alvarez stopped, unsure of what to do, but Keller just stood there staring at him.

Alvarez stood there with his hands in his pockets, trying to wait Keller out, but he never had much patience for that kind of bullshit, so finally, exasperated, he just said, "What?!"

Keller's voice was low and intense and Alvarez could feel the anger he couldn't see on Keller's face as the words came out abrupt and to the point. "Don't move. Don't say a word. I don't want to hear your voice unless I ask you a direct question."

Alvarez' heart was beating fast; he suddenly really wanted to throw up. This was it, what he'd been looking for. This was why he went messing with Beecher in the first place. He'd wanted this. But suddenly he wondered if he'd gone too far. Suddenly, he was frightened. That didn't stop his cock from getting into it, though, as he felt a rush of heat flood his groin.

"Close your eyes." He did so automatically. Concentrating on the sound of Keller approaching him. He tensed for some sort of blow, but it didn't come. Keller just walked around him, quietly, several times, as Alvarez listened carefully to his breathing and his footsteps. The silence stretched for some time. Keller would stop, then start up again without any reason that Alvarez could tell. He was so tense, his heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of his chest it was pounding so hard. It was harder to hear Keller, his own breathing was getting louder and heavier. And Keller hadn't touched him, had barely even spoken to him.

Alvarez jumped when Keller finally spoke. He was moving around, his voice was still soft, but very intense. Alvarez listened closely, so he wouldn't miss anything.

"That was not very smart of you, you know. Flirting with Beecher like that. If you were trying to get my attention, you succeeded." There was a pause. Alvarez wasn't sure if he was still walking, he'd been concentrating on his words, and didn't know where he was, so when Keller spoke from behind him, right into his ear, he jumped. "You'll never know how close I came to killing you yesterday." Keller was breathing fast, and his hot breath puffed against Alvarez' ear as he stood there.

He felt the truth of that statement, although he didn't know why he believed it so easily. He knew he was playing with fire; he'd known it when he'd sat down across from Beecher in the first place. This was what he had been looking for: Keller's undivided attention. But now that he had it, he realized it might be worth his life. Because he had no doubt that Keller could kill him, would kill him if he felt it was necessary. "If you ever try something like that again, I _will_ kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." It came out shaky, as if his vocal chords had deserted him.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes." Stronger this time, but still nervous. Well, who wouldn't be? He'd forgotten one important thing in his pursuit of his own pleasure: Keller was a crazy man. He'd better never forget that again, or he could die, just as easily as Beecher's arms broke. Probably more easily. He took a shaky breath as Keller started walking again.

"Good."

Alvarez realized that sometime in the last ten minutes or so, he'd lost his hard-on. Keller's circling was throwing him off; he really wanted to open his eyes, but didn't dare. He was beginning to feel a little dizzy, which was strange, since Keller was the one going round in circles. He almost laughed nervously at that, but caught himself in time. It wouldn't do for Keller to think he was laughing at him.

"Take off your clothes."

His eyes opened in surprise. Keller was right in front of him, but he still didn't see the backhand that hit his jaw and knocked him to the ground. As he lay there, panting, trying to clear his head, he realized there was a door stop wedged under the door - from the inside. It took him a second to realize Keller must have placed it there while his eyes were closed. He felt a chill ripple up his spine. Obviously, Keller didn't intend to be interrupted today. He didn't know what that meant, but it frightened him.

But the tension in the room felt different, now, somehow. When Keller told him to get back up, he did, closing his eyes without being asked. Then Keller touched his face, the same spot that he'd hit a minute ago, running the back of his hand against the heat in that cheek and Alvarez realized the change was sensual. He felt relief flood him and when the command came a second time, he obeyed it eagerly.

"Take off your clothes." Keller's voice was still low, still tense, but there was a husky quality to it that Alvarez associated with sex, and he pulled his shirt off quickly and dropped it to the floor. When he bent over to pull off his shoes, Alvarez turned his head to the side and risked a peek through his eyelashes. Keller was behind him now, just standing there. He couldn't see his face from that angle, but Keller was rubbing his cock through his pants so that had to be a good sign. Alvarez' own cock began to harden. As he unzipped and slipped his pants off, he rubbed his hand across it briefly, sighing at the contact.

Keller was up against his back in a second. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" His hand was in Alvarez' hair, and he was pulling hard, bending Alvarez' head back, baring his neck.

"No." His voice was a little strained from this angle. "I'm sorry." He wanted to say more, make some sort of excuse, but he thought he'd be better off saying nothing. So he just stood there, as Keller wrapped his hand around his throat, holding him tightly. Not so much that he couldn't breathe, just a reminder of his power. Alvarez didn't think he really needed a reminder, but that was ok, his dick liked it, if the stiffening in his cock was any indication.

Finally Keller released him, and Alvarez let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Alvarez lifted his hands to his boxers, not sure if he should finish stripping or not. But Keller stepped back and said, "Go on," and he pulled the boxers down, his dick bouncing as the elastic pulled over it and he stepped out of them. He saw Keller kick his clothes over into a pile near the door through his eyelashes, but closed his eyes again as Keller turned around. He shivered suddenly, but the room didn't seem cold, so maybe it was just him.

Keller started walking around Alvarez again, closer this time, reaching out to touch him here and there. Rubbing his hand smoothly across Alvarez' well defined stomach. Twisting a nipple roughly through his fingers. Slapping his ass hard enough to sting and make Alvarez jump. Swiping his fingers through the short hairs on the back of his neck. Keller's nails scratching down his back - the pain sharp and shocking. Softly touching his eyelids and lashes with the pads of his fingers. Pinching the soft skin on his inner thigh until he gasped. Running a finger along the crack of his ass. He desperately wanted to touch back, to feel something solid for more than a second or two. His hands clenched at his sides, in an effort to control the urge to just touch something.

Alvarez tried to focus on the sounds Keller made so he could guess where the touches might land next, but it was difficult to tell. It seemed the sound of Keller's feet moving had no relationship to the places he'd touch Alvarez, but he knew that couldn't be right. He could feel the air currents moving when Keller would step away from him, but it was much harder to tell where he was going next from the way the air flowed. And occasionally, the currents seemed to bring more than the feel of the air. It was hard to be sure, in a room filled with cleaners, disinfectants and dust, but he thought he could smell the scent of sweat rising from the heat of Keller's body. He tried to breathe deeply, to get more, but the scent was elusive.

Alvarez tried to stay as still as possible, but it was hard. He wanted to push himself up against Keller, and demand that he do _something_, anything at this point besides those random touches. Maybe it was because they were so disconnected from each other, but they almost didn't feel like they were real, that Keller hadn't really touched him at all. He didn't realized it until then, but he was sweating and panting, like he'd been running a race or something. But his dick was really hard, and Keller had yet to touch him there.

"Get on your knees." Finally, something. Did he want Alvarez to suck his dick? He didn't care what, as long as it was something solid he could touch. As he went to his knees, he risked a look up, and was caught - Keller was looking right into his eyes. He slapped Alvarez hard, the pain was sharp and sweet, leaving what felt like a burning hand print across his cheek. He felt a surge of lust through his cock as his head jerked to the side, and he closed his eyes, fighting the need to come. He opened his mouth to say he was sorry, but he hadn't been spoken to, so he changed his mind and just knelt there, gasping. He wanted to grab his dick so badly. He didn't know how much longer he could go without coming. If Keller hit him like that again, he _would_ come, no matter what.

He heard Keller walk behind him, and he felt some kind of cloth being wrapped around his eyes. Alvarez was surprised - if he'd had a blindfold all along, why hadn't he just used it in the first place? Then there was a foot in the small of his back, and he was shoved to the ground. "I think I want you on your _hands_ and knees." Alvarez pushed himself back up onto his hands. This was new. He couldn't figure out what Keller wanted from this position, until Keller knelt behind him, one hand running up and down his ass cheek; he had a shocking image of Keller fucking him in the ass and he totally lost it.

He turned over and sat down suddenly, reaching for the blindfold, but before he could tear it off, he was lying flat on the ground, with Keller kneeling above him, trapping his hands above his head. The tile underneath him was cold on his skin. He realized with a shock, that Keller's scent was stronger, now; sweat, salt, a faint trace of soap and the musk of arousal that would have made his cock twinge even if Keller hadn't been holding him down, fierce and angry above him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Did I tell you to move? Did I say you could take off the blindfold?"

"What are you going to do?" Alvarez didn't know why he was shaking. He'd thought about this before. What did he think Keller wanted to do to him? He was sucking the man's cock, wasn't he? Didn't he think that sooner or later Keller was going to want to fuck him, too? "Are you going to.."

"Fuck you? Is that what you want to know? Are you afraid of that? Is that what this is all about?"

"I'm sorry. I just - It just freaked me out all of the sudden, you know?" There was a pause. "Are you?"

Keller's face was very close to him now, he could feel his breath on his cheek. "I don't know, Alvarez. Do you want me to?" He moved abruptly, and rubbed his body up against Alvarez'. The roughness of clothes against his skin was electrifying; his dick jumped as Keller's clothed hard-on rubbed against his, and he arched his back to give him more contact. "Seems like your cock likes the idea just fine, Alvarez, what do you think?" Keller's voice lowered as he spoke into Alvarez' ear sending chills up and down his spine, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"I don't know." He blurted it out. His voice was breathless, his thoughts spinning. He really didn't know. That would mark him, in his people's eyes, and in his own. Maricon. Faggot. Did he really want that? But this felt so good, he didn't want to give Keller up, and if he ever refused him, Keller would leave. He knew it, somehow. "I want you."

Keller rubbed his chin up against Alvarez' face, whiskers scratching against smooth cheek. "Mmmm...good answer."

Suddenly, Keller was gone. "Hands and knees." Alvarez hesitated only briefly, then got back up again. His arms and legs were trembling, but he tried to stay still. He could feel Keller beside him, now. When he put out a hand and stroked it down his back, Alvarez jumped and his breath started to speed up. Keller sighed, as his right hand continued to rub firmly across his back, occasionally slipping down to caress his ass and thighs as he spoke softly, reassuringly.

"Shhh...you need to calm down. You know I'll take care of you, as long as you do what I tell you to. As long as we're in this room, everything I do is for both of us. You like what I do here as much as I do. Don't worry. I won't fuck you until you're ready. You have to trust me, because I know. I know you. I know what you need. I'll take care of you while you're in here, while you're with me. Trust me."

His calm, soothing tones and hand were almost hypnotic. Alvarez relaxed into them, let them flow over him and slowly his trembling stilled and he began to breathe deeply again. When Keller's fingers slipped into the cleft between the cheeks of his ass, he stiffened, but then he consciously forced himself to relax, as Keller's other hand ran circles in the small of his back. Keller was still murmuring softly, but he couldn't hear what he was saying anymore, and he couldn't tell if that was because his own breathing was so loud, or Keller's voice was so low.

"Spread your legs." It took Alvarez a minute to realize what he was being told to do, to recognize the words and know that he was meant to obey. He took a deep breath and spread his knees farther apart. "More." Keller's hand smoothed down the inside of Alvarez' left thigh, adjusting his legs to what suited him, while his left hand ran up his back to his head, and slowly pushed down.

Alvarez resisted for a moment, unsure what Keller wanted. "Fold your arms, and rest your head on them." He felt strange in this position, his cheek on his arm, and his ass stuck in the air. He felt totally exposed and his heart started pounding again, and he felt himself starting to tremble.

But even though he was still nervous, he didn't move, didn't pull away when Keller's fingers slid down between his buttocks and over his asshole, all the way to his balls and then back again. Keller repeated the move several times, and Alvarez began to relax into it. It felt good, and the next time the fingers ran past his hole, he pushed back slightly, arching his back into the stroke like a cat.

The slap on his ass was sharp and it stung. He tensed, moaning, wishing he could rub his dick up against something, it ached so badly. But he stilled and Keller said, "That's better," and bent over to run his tongue across the spot where the slap had landed, causing Alvarez to moan again. He cut it off short when he realized what he was doing, but Keller just laughed and told him "No, that's okay, you can moan all you want. I like to hear you moan. It's so sexy." He blew across the still stinging cheek, and Alvarez shivered all over, goosebumps standing up the hairs on his arms and legs.

Keller's fingers were at his asshole again, drawing little circles around the hole, and Alvarez grunted, trying very hard not to thrust back onto that hand. God, it felt so good! Keller bent back over, licking the spot that still stung a bit, and then just running his lips and tongue all over his ass. Alvarez gasped as Keller ran his tongue down between his cheeks and he felt it touch his hole as it slid past, following the same path his fingers had, down and back up again.

He groaned loudly, his legs shaking with the effort not to move, and as if to either reward him for his effort or tempt him into failing, Keller's tongue found his asshole. It slid around the hole a few times, flicked at the center fast, teasing, barely touching. Then his tongue stiffened and pushed it's way inside just a bit, in and out like Keller was trying to fuck him with his tongue.

"Oh, my God!" Alvarez cried out, his hips bucking, trying to keep up the contact, but as soon as he moved and spoke, the tongue was gone and Keller bit down on his left hip, hard. Alvarez cried out with the pain and the pleasure of it, his hips continuing to buck, seeking some sort of purchase for his cock. He really needed to come soon. Very soon. He didn't think he could stand much more of this.

His hip hurt badly, he wondered if Keller had broken the skin, it felt like it, but he couldn't tell if the wetness he felt was blood or spit. He concentrated very hard on not moving any more, on stilling the trembling in his legs and arms, willing his heart to stop pounding so hard.

"That's better. Good. Stay still. No talking. So sexy." His words very soft - the only part of his body touching Alvarez now was his breath, blowing on the bite on his hip. Murmuring softly, he leaned down and licked at the bite, then sucked on it hard enough to bring the blood to the surface, and he knew Keller was marking him again. Alvarez moaned softly, his breath almost a sob.

He'd gotten ribbed for the mark Keller had left the last time, and had ended up taking his showers alone when he could arrange it to save himself from the questions. This one would be even harder to brush off, but he didn't let that bother him now. He moaned as Keller sucked. It felt good, and right now, he didn't care if anyone knew. He just didn't care.

When the hand came back to his asshole, it was cold and wet, and he jumped, startled. He was worried that Keller would punish him for that, but he ignored it, just ran one finger all around his hole and then fingered the center, rubbing hard. Alvarez didn't move - didn't dare. If he moved, Keller might stop, and he couldn't bear that. He held his breath as the pressure increased, and then the finger was through, it was in his asshole, at least half way, feeling strange and exciting.

He moaned loudly, fighting the urge to push back on Keller's hand, and at the same time his head was spinning. He couldn't believe that he was kneeling there with Keller's finger in his ass. His mind was having trouble grasping it, but he could feel the reality of it. What surprised him the most was that it didn't hurt at all. As a matter of fact, once he got over being touched there, he realized it felt pretty good.

It felt even better when Keller started moving his finger in and out, slowly, letting him get used to it, but reminding him it wasn't going away. Alvarez relaxed into the sensation, then suddenly there was a hard push and Keller's finger went in all the way. Alvarez gasped and moaned again, his legs shaking to avoid moving. Keller's left hand was on his back again rubbing up and down against his spine; he was speaking, and Alvarez struggled to understand his words.

"Listen to me, Alvarez. Can you hear me? Answer me if you can." What he really wanted was for Keller to start moving his finger again, but he knew he couldn't say that, didn't know if he could actually utter the words that would make Keller keep his finger moving.

Finally, he was able to answer. "Yes."

"Good. Now listen to me. I'm changing the rules, now. Still no talking, and you gotta be quiet. I like it when you moan for me, your moans are so sexy. But you gotta be quiet, now, think you can do that?"

He wasn't sure he could do that, so he answered, "I'll try."

"You have to, or we'll stop right now. And I want you to move for me."

"I can move?" He gasped the words out, "And you won't stop?"

"No, I won't stop, as long as you can be quiet. But you can't touch yourself. Can you do what I tell you to do?"

Alvarez was quiet for a moment, thinking that one out. He couldn't touch himself, and that was what he wanted to do the most, but he could stop worrying about moving his hips, and it felt so good when he moved his hips. He could do this. "Yes."

"Good." Keller began stroking his back with his left hand, while his right index finger moved slowly in and out of his ass. Alvarez canted his hips up slightly, and pushed against Keller's finger, tentatively, like he still wasn't sure he was allowed to do this. But Keller just urged him on: "That's right. Good. That feels good doesn't it? Just like that."

He moaned again, pushing harder against Keller's hand, but after just a few strokes, Keller pulled his finger out. Alvarez gasped, and froze. He didn't think he'd been too loud. He really wanted to ask what was wrong, but he knew he wasn't allowed to talk. But then Keller's hand was back. The wetness was cold, and it shocked him a bit, but he pushed back against the pressure. But this time it was bigger, and he froze once more. What the hell?

But Keller was talking again, calmly and quietly and he listened and tried to concentrate. "I know, I know. There are two fingers now. Does that hurt?" He moved them in and out a bit as Alvarez got used to them. "Answer me."

He had to clear his throat to talk, it seemed strange and somehow foreign. He tried again. "No." He shook his head for emphasis. His hips were moving with Keller's fingers, now.

"Good. One more push." Keller pushed hard, and the muscular ring gave under the pressure until both of his fingers were all the way in. It felt so weird. Full. Not painful, at least not this way. But he couldn't see why so many liked it so much. Then Keller curled his fingers just a bit, "Now," he said, and suddenly, pleasure exploded inside him and he jerked hard, moaning loudly and raising himself up onto his hands to try and get more of that feeling.

Keller stopped, and wrapped a hand around his mouth and Alvarez nodded to show he understood, and tried hard to stop moaning. "Softly..." Keller murmured, rubbing his back, and then moved his fingers once more, nailing that spot inside again.

Alvarez was more prepared this time and although he moaned - he couldn't help himself - at least it was quieter, and Keller spoke again. "That's it, now fuck yourself on my fingers, Alvarez, that's it. Harder, harder."

It felt like there was a fire inside him now, burning from that one spot, and spreading outward to cover his whole body with that heat. He pushed back hard on Keller's hand, grunting and moving faster and faster, and in his mind his whole body was being consumed and he was burning brightly, so brightly that he could see the flames inside the blindfold he had forgotten he was still wearing.

Keller's left arm pulled Alvarez up onto his knees as his fingers moved faster and pressed harder, and he could feel Keller's breath on his neck and in his ear and it was just as fast and harsh as his own. "That's it, that's it." Keller whispered into his ear, "Good, yes, that's good." Alvarez's movements became disjointed and awkward, like he couldn't control his own body, his grunts harsher as he realized he was about to come.

He felt the heat in his groin as his balls drew up and his stomach clenched as he jerked in Keller's arms; Keller's fingers hard on his prostate, rubbing fast. Alvarez felt a burning on his skin where Keller had bitten him, and he realized it was Keller's hard-on causing friction as it pushed cloth against his hipbone. His orgasm felt huge, ripping out of him and spewing come everywhere as he cried loudly and wordlessly, his body bucking in time to his spurts.

Keller let him collapse onto the floor, the cool tile causing his over-heated skin to chill as he shivered uncontrollably. He heard a zipper being pulled, and the rustling of fabric, and then, suddenly Keller rolled him over onto his back. Kneeling above his chest, trapping Alvarez' arms to his sides with his knees and legs, Keller ordered him gruffly, "Open your mouth." Keller pulled his head up by his hair, and roughly thrust his cock into Alvarez' mouth, fucking his face hard.

As Keller started to come, he pulled out, his hot come splattering on Alvarez' face and in his hair. Keller crawled further up his body, and rubbed his come into Alvarez' face with his balls and still leaking dick, moaning as he did. Then he poised himself over Alvarez' mouth. "Clean me."

Alvarez didn't hesitate. He stuck out his tongue and started to lick, finding first Keller's balls, and then his cock, sucking softly on the head after he'd cleaned the shaft, just to make sure there was nothing leaking out. Finally, Keller stood up, as Alvarez lay there, breathing heavily, afraid to move until Keller had given him permission.

He heard the rustle of clothing, as the cold from the tiles finally creeped into his skin - his heat dissipating slowly. He felt Keller crouch down next to his face, and his fingers run though the cooling come on his cheek.

"Open." Alvarez knew what he wanted, and opened his mouth wide, and sucked on the fingers Keller thrust in and out of his mouth, licking them clean with his tongue. Keller pulled his fingers free, and tugged on the blindfold. Alvarez kept his eyes closed, he knew the light would hurt his eyes, and besides, Keller hadn't told him he could open them, yet. "Good, good." He murmured softly as he stroked Alvarez' cheek with his knuckles.

He felt Keller get up and walk away as much as he heard it, the air displaced, and cool air swirling in. "Sit up and turn around, so you can look at me." Keller was at the door, his hand on the knob. Alvarez stared at him silently, not daring to speak.

"Remember: I'll be watching you." The door opened and Keller was gone.

Alvarez shivered as he realized he'd gotten what he wanted, Keller would be watching him now.


End file.
